


Love For The Broken

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friend OCs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Pink doesn't normally feel things like this, which was shocking to him.This time, he decided to act on these feelings.





	1. He Doesn't Know How To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> haha nerd

The group was a bit lost. Just a little.

Dick, their manager, was making sure the six of them didn’t get distracted, snapping at anyone who started to wander off.

Pink shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around him through his sunglasses. They were in a crowd, trying to find their way back to the tour bus. There was so many people that they forgot which direction it was in.

“Fitz! No, stay right there. Oh my fucking God. Alex? Get Fitz back here. Wh-” Dick looked around and stamped his foot. “Where the everloving _fuck_ is Terrance now!? And I can’t see Mac anywhere either, Jesus Christ!”

“I’m right next to you.” Mac grumbled, mostly hidden by the crowd.

Pink started tuning their manager out now, annoyed by his constant yelling.

“Excuse me?”

Pink turned to see an old couple in front of him. “Where’s the nearest diner, if you don’t mind us asking?”

Trying not to groan in frustration, he turned and pointed in a random direction. Then he glanced down, noticing Jacques standing in the direction he was pointing in.

And he looked frozen.

Pink’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked back at the couple. The couple just nodded at him and rushed off, pushing through the crowd.

Confused, he looked back at Jacques.

He wasn’t there. Pink lifted his head and looked around, then spotting the familiar red hair hurrying away from the group.

Pink looked back at the rest of the band. They seemed to all be distracted by what seems to be Terrance being arrested for… Public nudity? He didn’t want to know. So he walked away from the group and headed in the direction he saw Jacques run off to.

 

* * *

 

He finally found him in some alley way, far away from the busy crowd. Pink peeked around the corner. He could see Jacques standing nearby but not close enough to notice him.

Jacques had a hand on the wall, and Pink could hear him struggling to breathe. He was almost doubled over. “Jesus… Jesus fucking Christ… Why _them_ …!? Why did… _They_ have to… Be here…” He wheezed, then hit the wall with his hand. “FUCK.”

Them? Pink thought for a moment. Ah, maybe he meant the old couple he spoke to. When he thought about it, they _did_ kinda look like Jacques… Maybe they’re related. Pink was no detective nor was he very bright, but at least he could see the familiarity.

But why did they give him such a reaction? Well, refer to the above. Pink couldn’t really figure that out yet so he decided to save it for another time.

Right now he felt… Concern? Why was he feeling concern? Pink normally didn’t bother with any of his bandmates’ emotions. He could hardly care for his own let alone someone else’s. So why should it concern him?

Jacques dug into his pockets, muttering curses as he fished out a pack of cigarettes. He practically tore the package open and pulled one out, putting it between his lips. “Where’s my fucking lighter. Where is it!?” Jacques said, angrily and frantically.

Pink decided to make himself known, walking around the corner and pulling out his lighter. He held out his hand so it was in Jacques’ line of sight. “Here.”

Jacques nearly jumped three feet in the air, dropping his cig. He turned around, eyes wide. “What- What the _fuck!?_ What the hell are you doing here!?” He snapped at Pink.

Pink just kept a straight face like he always does. He felt grateful for his sunglasses, always hiding his emotions from others. “You ran off.” He said simply.

“So you _followed me!?_ What the fuck!”

“Were those your parents?” Pink asked him, ignoring what Jacques was saying to him.

Jacques visibly paled. “Is that any of your business?”

Pink stared at him and Jacques stared back for as long as he could. Though Pink’s blank face seemed to be pissing him off. Still, Pink waited.

“What if they are? It’s none of your business. Leave me the fuck alone.” Jacques growled and turned away from him.

“What did they do to you?”

“Are you deaf? Are you fucking deaf? It’s none of your damn business!”

Pink looked at Jacques’ hands, noticing he was clenching them into a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white.

He then looked back up at him. Yeah, he could actually feel concern for his bandmate. He could worry about actually feeling shit later. This was more important.

Pink put his lighter away then walked around Jacques to look at his face.

Jacques just glared at him, but his expression slowly turned into what looked like angry confusion. “What is that look for?”

He didn’t respond, which made Jacques even angrier.

“I _said_ , what the fuck is that look for-”

“Sorry.” Pink mumbled.

Jacques furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“Sorry about whatever they did.” Pink added.

Jacques looked taken back. He had to process what the hell Pink just said to him. He shook his head a little, as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Sorry. Are you trying to sympathize with me? Are you actually showing concern or am I just going fucking crazy?”

Pink didn’t really know where to go from there. He was pretty surprised himself. He didn’t really know how to comfort people. He never did. Not even before the wall started to become a real problem.

With a sigh, Pink took his sunglasses off and looked Jacques straight in the eye.

Jacques stared back, then his eyes widened slightly. “Holy shit, you’re actually serious.”

Pink put his sunglasses in his pocket. He looked back at Jacques, then reached down and gingerly took his hand.

Jacques had no fucking idea how to respond to any of this. He took a minute to process this, then forced himself to continue glaring at Pink. “I don’t need any pity. Can you go away?”

“My teachers would hit us if we were bad. Humiliated us. I think they did it just for fun.” Pink replied. He looked down at Jacques’ hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

What the fuck?

“I wanted to hurt them back.” He continued. “I lost my father in World War II, I never knew him. My mother smothered me. I couldn’t do anything without her knowing.”

Pink looked back up at Jacques. “It was… Fucked up.” Pink added. “I’m still angry about all of it.”

Jacques’ anger faded. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t really know.” Pink responded. He was being honest. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly being open about his feelings with Jacques. For some reason, he felt comfortable doing so. He always had weird feelings around Jacques anyway, but he didn’t like to think about them.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

Then Jacques let out a groan, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Fine, you wanna know what they did? They fucking beat me. Every single day of my life was fucking torture. Are you happy now, asshole?”

He sounded like he was going to start suffocating. Not like he was going to cry, but like he was genuinely beginning to start panicking so hard that he would straight up suffocate and die.

Pink just stared silently and could see forced anger rising up in Jacques again. “Stop giving me that damn look!”

“What look?”

“That fucking… Sad look. Stop it.”

Pink studied his face for a moment. “Why do you force yourself to be so angry?”

“Shut up. I’m not forcing anything. I’m literally pissed off all the time, now shut up.”

“Sorry.” Pink mumbled.

There was more silence. For Jacques, it was more uncomfortable than anything.

The Pink found himself pulling Jacques into an awkward hug. He rarely hugs people. He _has_ hugged his ex-wife on many occasions, but that was so long ago. Back when he wasn’t like… This. It’s been so long that he forgot how to do it properly.

Jacques just stiffened in surprise. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Pink just blinked. “Hugging.”

“Are you fucking high or something?”

“No.”

Silence again, though Pink could feel Jacques beginning to relax a little in his arms. The silence was broken by angry mumbling coming from Jacques.

Was it angry? Or embarrassed? Maybe both? He couldn’t tell.

He let his hand wander to Jacques’ hair, running his fingers through it. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Sorry for this shitty hug? You better be.”

Pink could tell Jacques wasn’t being serious about it. To Pink, it actually sounded like he was calming down a little.

They remained like that for a moment. Pink was thinking what to do next. He never really got this far before.

He was trying to remember how he did this when he was married. First there was comforting words… Then a comforting hug… Then… Ah!

Pink let go of Jacques and looked down at him. Jacques looked up, frowning. “What?”

Then Pink leaned down a little and planted a gentle kiss on Jacques’ lips, causing the other man to freeze.

Pink pulled back and stared at him in confusion. Well, Jacques has turned a deep red and looked just as confused.

Jacques shook his head. “W-What the fuck!? Why did- You just- H-”

What was next? Words, hug, kiss… More words.

He wasn’t just doing this to comfort. Somehow, this all felt right. Even better than when he comforted his ex-wife.

These next few words felt real. Like he has been thinking about them for a very long time. “... I love you, do you know that?”

Jacques looked about ready to die. “Ex- _Excuse me!?”_

“Yeah.”

“You fucking _what_!?”

“Love you.”

Jacques squeezed his eyes shut for a second. “I fucking heard you, I just… What!?”

Pink looked confused. Was this wrong? Did he mess up? He didn’t understand what was happening. Though, Jacques didn’t either, but Pink didn’t know that.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Jacques said.

Pink blinked, then shook his head. “No.”

“You’re being serious?”

“Yeah.”

Jacques shifted a bit. “... I… Jesus fuck- I… Guess... “

Pink raised an eyebrow.

“I kinda…. Like you too.”

“Like?”

“Okay, love! Love! Jesus fucking Christ!”

Pink actually chuckled at that and Jacques only got redder. “Oh shut the fuck up.”

Then Pink looked at him, then leaned back down to give him another kiss. This one was held a bit longer and he could feel Jacques practically melt into it.

Then they heard a some shouting nearby, causing Pink to pull away and look past Jacques in surprise. Jacques turned too.

No one noticed them, but it looks like the crowd was drawing nearer and Pink swears he could hear Dick yelling.

He looked at Jacques and the two exchanged looks.

Jacques groaned. “My God, our fucking manager loves ruining shit.”

Pink sighed. “No kidding.”

Jacques reluctantly put his box of cigs away. “Guess we gotta head back.”

Pink nodded, feeling somewhat disappointed.

Jacques paused, then looked at Pink. “You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?”

“Of course not.” Pink replied, being absolutely honest.

Relief flooded Jacques’ face. “Right. Uh… Thanks. We should go now.” He said and quickly left the alley way before Pink could respond.

Pink watched him leave and he frowned, feeling strange about his own feelings. They felt right, but it was so hard to express them. It was a struggle, but at least he managed. It was awkward. Though at least he knows Jacques loves him back and for some reason, he felt like he was going to burst.

Of course he didn’t show it. He never really does. Instead, he pulled his sunglasses back out of his pocket and put them on.

He can go further into this later. For now, he needed Dick to shut the fuck up.

Pink sighed, then walked out of the alley way to go find the rest of the band.


	2. Safe In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques sometimes gets nightmares.

_ Crash! _

A bottle was thrown, barely missing Jacques’ face, smashing against the wall.

Jacques flinched and turned towards the person who threw it. It was an angry man. A very angry man. But his target wasn’t him specifically.

No… It was the crying child beside him. The man was advancing on him, a terrifying look in his eyes. A burning hatred.

Jacques couldn’t stand it. He stepped right in front of the child, putting on a brave face despite the panic rumbling deep in his chest.

But the man walked right through him.

Jacques remembered that he wasn’t actually there. He was an outsider, looking into another life. But that wasn’t right either. He had to remember that this wasn’t someone else’s life he was looking at, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

He didn’t dare turn around when he heard a loud cry and someone falling to the floor. The cry made his blood run cold.

“Clean up that mess, Jacques.” He heard the man say, before his voice faded away.

Jacques finally turned around to look at the kid on the floor, large bruise on his cheek and tears in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then he woke up.

Jacques sat up quickly, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He could feel sweat rolling off of his forehead.

_ Don’t. Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t- _

Too late.

Tears were starting to spill. He couldn’t stop it as much as he tried. He just pressed his face into his hands, just trying to ride it out. 

_ Just be quiet. It’ll be over soon. It’s always over quickly. _

But then he felt something wrap around his waist and he nearly had a heart attack. He almost punched whatever it was, knocking it straight out.

Then he remembered Pink was sleeping next to him.

And instantly felt gross for crying.

He didn’t show it, of course. He just casually wiped his eyes. “What the hell are you doing up…? Go back to sleep.” Jacques mumbled.

He felt Pink rest his head on his shoulder, letting out a tired hum. “You’re upset.”

“What? I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Jacques replied. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He just wanted Pink to go back to sleep so he can do whatever. Jacques knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon after  _ that _ kind of nightmare.

Pink lifted his head slightly and he pressed a kiss onto Jacques’ shoulder, causing the other man to redden a bit. “You’re not.”

“Fucking- Pink. I swear. I’m  _ fine _ . Go the fuck back to sleep.”

There was silence for a moment. Then Pink sighed. “Alright…” He said, right before he lied back down. Though, he kept his arms around Jacques and ended up pulling him down too.

Jacques was still baffled on how affectionate Pink could get. Mostly when he’s tired and not really thinking. Though his bandmate was usually distant and never really cared for other people’s emotions. So why him?

“Pink…” Jacques grumbled and squirmed, trying to at least get more comfortable. He just assumed his boyfriend wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

Pink let Jacques turn over until he was comfortable, but still held him close. “Hmm?” Pink hummed, closing his eyes.

“Dude, seriously. I’m fine.” Jacques insisted.

“I believe you.” He said, though his voice said otherwise.

Jacques just grumbled in frustration.

He looked at Pink. Well, more squinted. He could barely see without his glasses, so Pink just looked like a blurry blob to him. “You’re a stubborn arse, aren’t you?”

“Says you…” Pink replied, then yawned.

The blob moved closer, and then he felt Pink’s lips on his. Then he felt him move to spots around his face and Jacques felt like he was going to die.

“Why the hell are you so affectionate?” Jacques said.

Pink stopped, thinking for a moment. “I don’t know. I like it I guess.” He shrugged.

“Were you this affectionate with your ex wife?” Jacques asked curiously.

Silence again, then another shrug from Pink. “I’m not attracted to her.”

“Wait- So you’re implying that you’re attracted to me?”

Pink just hummed in reply. Jacques frowned, face turning redder and he had to keep himself from dying right there.

“M’tired…” Pink mumbled. “Turn over.”

Jacques rolled his eyes and turned to face the opposite direction. “I’m not tired anymore, you know.”

Pink hugged him from behind. “Just stay… You’re comfortable.”

“Co- Bitch? I-I swear to God.” Jacques stammered. Pink took note on how flustered he got and the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.

They stayed like that for a while in silence. 

“Love you…” Pink finally mumbled, hugging him a little tighter.

Jacques let out a sigh, hiding his face in one hand. “Yeah… Love you too.”

Then Pink fell silent, the only thing Jacques could hear from him was his gentle breathing. It just left him thinking now.

Jacques has never experience tenderness like this in his life. It was always pain. Fighting to survive. Anger.

Now things were softer. Someone was physically loving him and his brain couldn’t process it right.

Well, whatever. Not a good idea to sit around and think too much. That just might make things worse for him.

Instead, he focused on Pink’s breathing. Pink’s warmth. Pink in general. Though thinking about it made him flustered as hell, at least it was better than confusion and anger. Much better.

Though he didn’t realize he was slowly calming down. He was slowly drifting away, feeling somewhat comfortable and safe where he was at the time.

His parents were gone. He’s in a band. He has friends. He has a boyfriend.

He’s actually loved.

And then Jacques fell asleep without realizing it. The calmness of the situation kept him from having any other nightmares.

The two just peacefully slept through the rest of the night.


End file.
